Torn Between Two Lovers
by SierraKeough
Summary: Spencer Hastings thought she had the perfect life. The perfect boyfriend, the perfect job, and the perfectly dysfunctional family. On the eve of Spencer & Toby's anniversary, an old flame of Spencer's return! She has a choice to make whether to choose the man she adores? Or the man she dated for 6 months?


**Chapter One **

_Spencer Hastings thought she had the perfect life, the perfect boyfriend, the perfect job, and the perfectly dysfunctional family. On the eve of Spencer and Toby's anniversary an old flame of Spencer's returns! She will have to choose between the man she adores? Or the man she dated for 6 months?_

* * *

Spencer Hastings sat in her office at the company she partially owns with her mother._ Hastings Law Office._ She couldn't stop thinking about Toby and their upcoming anniversary. She was still torn on what to get the man she loves. She was still getting over the fact the she had to defend Garrett Reynolds last week at the trial, on which he plead not guilty to in the murder of her former friend Alison DiLaurentis'.

"Maria, send in the next client please," Spencer sighed; stressed at the amount of case files she had this week. 62 and counting. If that's not enough she has to deal with her bitterly tasting coffee, that she bought at the_ Brew Palms. _She already knew that store bought coffee taste not so great. She had to deal with it.

"Sure," Maria responded.

As Spencer fixed her hair in the compact mirror she owned. The next client walked in.

"Well well, this is the first time I see Spencer Hastings fixing her hair in a compact mirror for me," Andrew said smirking.

"Ha-ha, very funny Andrew. What it is it that you need?" She asked.

"Oh right that, your mom wanted me to send over another case file she wanted you to look into," He told her; passing her the beige coloured coated file.

"What was I thinking partnering up with my mother for this? Speaking of my mother why couldn't see come by and give me the file herself?" She inquired getting up and standing in front of her desk, fixing her blue pencil skirt.

"She said she was busy planning Melissa's wedding or something along those lines," Andrew replied.

"Of course she can always make time for Melissa but when it comes to me 'she's always busy'. Spencer scoffed, as she was looking into the file of _James Patterson.__  
_

"Aw, Spencer don't think like that, she went into business with you, not Melissa. She could have easily went into owning a bridal shop with Melissa but she didn't did she? She went into business with her 24 year old daughter," Andrew answered; trying to cheer her up.

"You're right there, besides I really don't think my mother would be fond of helping people find wedding dresses. She has a short patient span when it comes to Melissa and me. She's better off as a lawyer, believe me," Spencer said half laughing.

"Thanks anyway for the file Andrew," She continued.

"Ah, it's no problem. I don't mind stopping by and seeing you Spence. Seeing youmakes me happy," He replied walking out. "Oh, if you need to talk about Toby or anything you can come talk," He continued stopping half way in the door.

"Thanks Andrew will do." Spencer said smiling.

* * *

"Hanna that's clearly baby blue not frosty blue. Get your blue's right," Aria said rolling her eyes. As she flipped though a magazine on Hanna's bed. While Hanna was fixing her nails.

"Oh whatever, baby blue frosty blue same damn thing," Hanna responded, as she painted her nails a nice shade of baby blue.

"So what's Ezra doing for you, that you literally need to leave the place," Hanna asked.

"Oh he was planning on surprising me with tickets to Washington D.C. He claims there's a killer art museum located there," Aria happily said.

"How do you know though. I thought surprising you meant not telling the person what they will be doing. Ezra clearly hasn't surprised anyone in his life, if he doesn't understand the concept of surprising," Hanna scoffed.

"Hanna-!" Aria angrily replied. "He knows how to surprise people alright, I overheard him talking Wesley about watching over the place while he takes me to D.C for the summer," She continued.

"FYI, he surprised his mother once for her 46th birthday. So ha!" Aria said pointing her finger at Hanna, while Hanna just rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Your mother doesn't count, she basically knew about that surprise party. So therefore, he hasn't surprised anyone. So I win again," Hanna said smiling.

"Oh shush up, will you." Aria responded throwing a pillow at Hanna knocking her off her bed, as she was laughing but also pissed that Aria ruined her pedicure she spent hours on.

* * *

As Spencer was walking out of her the office with her bitterly tasting office, which surprisingly didn't taste bitter anymore. She knocked into someone as the file in her hand landed on the ground.

"Watch it will you!" Spencer hissed, reaching for her file and walking into the Rear Window Brew to meet the girls.

"Oh I'm sorry Spencer, I didn't see you there," Alex responded. _Damn, she looks good, since the last time I saw her._

"Alex, what the hell, what are you doing here in Rosewood, I thought you were still in Sweden for your tennis game," She asked smiling.

"Oh nothing, it's just the game in Sweden ended, I was kind of disappointed since we lost 5 games!, but hey we won 4," Alex explained.

Spencer just starting laughing. "I don't think wining 4 games is good. You lost five times Alex," She replied.

"I know, the reason I came back to Rosewood was that I kind of missed a few things here. Like my house, the country club. You. How are you doing anyway?" He asked.

"I'm fine, just this amount of paper-work stresses my out, and on top of that planning on what to get my boyfriend," She inquired.

"Ah, it's going to be alright I mean your a Hastings come on! where's the Hastings spirit?" He said nudging her arm.

"It disappeared along time ago," She answered.

"You look great by the way, you've gotten more beautiful since the last time we saw each other," Alex said. _Damn their's that Hastings' smile I missed. She looks so beautiful, even if she was stressed out._

"Thanks Spencer," said blushing.

She hasn't felt like this in along time, apparently seeing Alex brought back some skeletons in her closets, as well as some doors that shut after dating and falling in love with Toby. _Was she feeling attracted to a guy who wasn't her boyfriend?._

* * *

**_Re_**_**view. Tell me what you think of this? I am not that happy with how this turned out. Should I make another chapter? And don't worry your questions will be answered shortly.** _

**_-Sierra Keough_**


End file.
